


We've got each other

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Clones, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Protectiveness, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx





	

Clone Rhett left clone Link to marvel and take care of the plants he seemed to have taken a shine to at the moment. Clone Rhett went to go and find the other Rhett and Link to see what they were going to do. He heard voices coming from the office.

"So, what do we do, kill em'?

Clone Rhett stopped in his tracks. That was Link's voice.

"I don't think it's technically murder." That was the other him.

Clone Rhett didn't need or want to hear anymore. He needed to find his Link and get out of there. He hurried back to the room he'd left Link in. He was still as he left him, watering the plants. 

"Link!"

Clone Link turned with a happy expression.

"Hey, Rhett! Where've you been?"

Clone Rhett looked behind him and made sure they were alone.

"We need to get out of here!"

Clone Link's smile didn't fade altogether but his brow did furrow in mild confusion.

"Why? Are we going out with the others?" Clone Link's smile returned thinking about them being altogether. "Won't that be interesting!" Clone Link cheerily mused.

Clone Rhett approached Link.

"Link. You need to listen to me."

Link looked up at Rhett.

"What's the matter?"

Rhett looked around behind him one more time to make sure the coast was clear. He met Link's eyes again, brought his hand up to cup Link's face and bring his own face closer to whisper in Link's ear.

"The other us..."

Link's brow furrowed.

"What about us?"

"They're gonna kill us."

Link gasped and pulled away, looking into Rhett's eyes seeing no lies or jest. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

"What do we do Rhett?"

"We get out of here. They have no right to decide our fate."

Link nodded his innocent expression from before now plagued with anxiety.

"It's okay. I'll look after you."

Link's blue eyes met sincere green.

"I know."

Rhett beckoned Link to follow him as he peered out from the office, checking the halls.

"Okay, don't make a sound and follow me.

Link gulped and nodded, gripping the edge of Rhett's vest to stay close. Rhett guided them out without incident. Rhett wasn't sure where they'd go but getting some distance was paramount right now.

"Wait, what about your exercise bike?"

"We can't go back."

Link made to protest but Rhett shushed him.

"I won't risk getting caught." Rhett would be damned if he'd let them hurt Link. Surely they had to realise that they were the same in the respect that he cared about his Link just as much as the other Rhett cared for his and that they'd never let anything happen to the other. It wasn't right.

"Link, we need to get out of here. Get some distance."

"How?"

"We'll take their car."

Link looked over. "Alright. What about the keys?"

Rhett grinned. He jangled some keys in front of his face.

"Where did you get those?"

"Spotted them on the desk as we were leaving, snatched them up."

Link grinned. "Nice one."

They hurried over to the vehicle and climbed in. All of a sudden they heard their counterparts voices calling them.

"Rhett, hurry!"

Rhett shoved the key in the ignition and peeled out onto the road, leaving angered shouts fading behind them.

 

"Rhett?"

Link had been quiet for the time being as they tried to get through the L.A. traffic.

"Yeah?"

"We're not getting anywhere fast."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do."

Rhett was starting to sweat and kept paranoidly checking the rear-view mirror as they crawled along.

Link noticed Rhett's white knuckled grip on the wheel and his sweaty brow. He reached over and loosened Rhett's scarf and dabbed at his forehead with the ends.

"It's okay, Rhett. We'll be okay."

Rhett tried to smile but it died when he saw on the opposite street, scouting through the milling passers by, their other selves.

"Link, I need you to do something for me."

Link looked at Rhett with interest and a willing expression.

"Yes?"

"I need you, when I get out, to get into the drivers seat and drive like the devil's at your heels. Understand?"

Link felt panic wash over him.

"You're getting back in, right? What are you talking about?"

"Link, I need you to keep looking at me and not react when I say they're here."

Link's eyes watered slightly and his voice wavered.

"What?"

"I'm going to get them away from here, you take the diversion to book it out of here."

"No! Rhett, we gotta go together!"

"We will. I'll meet up with you, but we'll never both make it if we stay like this."

"How will you find me?"

"We're best friends. Best friends always find each other." 

Rhett looked over and saw their doubles getting closer. He looked at Link one last time, meeting his desperate eyes before deciding. He leant forward bringing his lips into contact with Link's. Link's shoulders raised as he inhaled sharply. They drooped soon enough when his eyes fluttered shut and he turned his head to deepen their kiss. Rhett pulled back, eyes taking in Link's closed eyes and parted lips. Link's eyes opened and Rhett was taken aback by the sadness he saw in them.

"If I'll see you again, why did you kiss me like that?"

Rhett's brow furrowed. "Like what?"

"Like you're saying goodbye."

They held a gaze thick with tension and emotion, until Rhett broke it by exiting the car and causing a commotion, averting their counterparts attention. 

Link bit his lip as he tried to hold back his fear and tears. One slipped down his face as he pulled the vehicle onto the pavement, speeding past the majority of the traffic and having to dodge he raced to the skirts of the city and ditched the car. Should he wait for Rhett? For how long? Should he continue and trust Rhett would catch up? Link roared in frustration and guilt, he shouldn't have left Rhett behind. How could he have done that? But Rhett was adamant. Link knew what he had to do, what he would want Rhett to do if the roles were reversed. He steeled himself and walked down the highway.


End file.
